


Let my pe9ple g9

by rezi



Series: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HOMESTUCK [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, rap battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rezi/pseuds/rezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As requested anonymously: "Grand Highblood vs The Signless"</p><p>WHO WON?<br/>WHO'S NEXT?</p><p>The usual: requests in the comments.<br/>(Happy 612!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let my pe9ple g9

THE GRAND HIGHBLOOD  
VS  
THE SIGNLESS  
BEGIN!

I d9 n9t fear y9u, instead y9 shall have my pity  
F9r 6eing cursed with the duty 9f m9nstr9sity.  
Y9u were hatched int9 a 6l99dline 9f death  
And have had t9 wreak it with every 6reath.  
9ur culture has pushed y9u in this directi9n.  
Yet even n9w, it's n9t 6ey9nd rejecti9n.  
Slaughtering heartlessly th9se 9f y9ur race?  
That is n9t n96ility. That is a disgrace.  
I tell y9u n9w: there is acceptance f9r y9u  
If y9u a6and9n y9ur ways f9r pastures new.  
Yet even if y9u're stu669rn and c9nsign me t9 my fate,  
Y9u will never achieve m9re than l9cked stalemate.  
F9r y9u may have the strength, 6ut num6er's 9n my side.  
There are m9re than y9u think hiding my w9rd inside.  
Y9ur mindless destructi9n is n9t the n9rm.  
Tr9lls have true values, if y9u just let them f9rm.  
After years 9f vi9lence, we d9 n9t wish t9 fight.  
N9t when true freed9m and peace are in 9ur sight.  
Yet still 6ackward think pans 9pp9se 9ur plight,  
Their reas9ns seeming increasingly trite.  
Y9ur su6jugati9n has n9 f9undati9n.  
It's time f9r cessati9n: j9in 9ur new nati9n.  
F9r even a killer like y9u is n9t 6ey9nd rec9nciliati9n.

YOU ARE THE FUNNIEST I'VE DEALT WITH BY FAR!  
I'M LAUGHING AT HOW PATHETIC YOU ARE!  
ME? JOIN FORCES WITH A MUTANT LIKE YOU?  
SO UNTHINKABLE, I HARDLY BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE TRUE.  
YOUR MESSAGE IS FOOLISH, YOUR BELIEF IN IT VILE;  
YOU DELIVER SUCH HERESIES, AND STILL YET YOU SMILE?  
DO YOU FIND IT FUNNY? FOR IT'S CLEARLY ABSURD!  
WHAT YOU PREACH IS TO DESCRIBE IN WORDS!  
EVEN FURTHER, YOU PROFANED ROMANCE!  
IGNORING THE QUADRANTS, CASTING CUSTOM ASKANCE!  
YOU AND THE OLIVE-BLOOD BITCH AT YOUR SIDE  
TURNED REASON TO CHAOS - OR AT LEAST YOU TRIED!  
IT WAS FOOLISH FOR YOU TO MAKE YOUR STAND.  
NOW BE CRUSHED BY MY ALMIGHTY HAND.  
FOR WE HAVE YOU HERE: THERE'S NO HELP FOR YOU NOW.  
SIGNLESS, THE TIME'S COME FOR YOUR LAST BOW.

Very well, High6l99d: n9w I deliver my speech  
F9r my l9ver, my friends and disciples each.  
While I may 6e g9ne, my w9rd will live 9n.  
Y9u think that y9u've w9n, 6ut we re6els are str9ng.  
Y9u'll c9ntinue all the 6l99dshed y9u've made.  
6ut an idea, 9nce f9rmed, will never fade.  
S9me f9ll9wers live, n9t all can 6e killed.  
And their w9rd will spread, m9re hearts will 6e filled.  
High and l9w, all Alternia shall kn9w  
That the Hem9spectrum is a farce, and s9  
The seed 9f true equality shall gr9w.  
Yet the hardest 9f hearts may still remain.  
Clinging 9nt9 their lies, n9 matter h9w vain.  
Pe9ple like y9u, wh9 refuse understanding  
And kill m9re and m9re t9 preserve their high standing.  
They sh9uld tear y9u d9wn, grind y9u int9 mud.  
F9r a m9nster's a m9nster, regardless 9f 6l99d.

HOW DARE THIS MUTANT SPEAK TO MY FACE?  
YOU SHOULD HAVE VANISHED WITHOUT A TRACE.  
AS SOON AS YOU HATCHED, YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN RAZED!  
INSTEAD OF HOW YOU WERE HEINOUSLY RAISED.  
A TROLL PLAYING LUSUS? DESPICABLE SIN!  
I SHOULD HAVE POPPED YOUR GRUB'S SHELL BEFORE SHE COULD BEGIN.  
YOU BLASPHEMED OUR WORLD AND ALL THAT WE'VE KNOWN,  
CUTTING THE TRUTH RIGHT DOWN TO THE BONE!  
ANYONE WITH A THINK PAN WANTED YOU DEAD -  
YOUR FOLLOWERS MUST HAVE BEEN WRONG IN THE HEAD!  
YET YOUR PLAGUE MULTIPLIED, WHEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!  
YOU DISRUPTED SOCIETY FROM THE INSIDE!  
YOUR WANTON DISDAIN FOR ALTERNIAN LAW  
MADE RUIN OF STRUCTURE: THROUGH ALL THINGS YOU TORE!  
INSTEAD OF THE WAY LIFE ALWAYS HAS BEEN,  
YOU BROUGHT ABOMINATION FROM THE VISIONS YOU'D SEEN!  
AN IMPOSSIBLE CULTURE, BASED ON ONE WIGGLER'S DREAMS?  
YOU ARE WRONG IN THE THINK PAN! THAT IS HOW THAT SEEMS!  
ARE WE DONE WITH THIS YET? MY PATIENCE IS THROUGH.  
JUST GIVE UP, SIGNLESS: THE JOKE'S ON YOU.

WHO WON?  
WHO'S NEXT?


End file.
